Princesa
by okashira janet
Summary: Ten no era una princesa, y si lo fuera sería una princesa de las montañas, pero estaba bien porque le había dicho a Sei que no era su rey y a Shin que se le pegaría como pegamento para toda la vida. ShinTen


**PRINCESA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Kingdom y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hara Yasuhisa a quien doy gracias fervientemente por crear este reino que tanto adoro.

_Ten no era una princesa, y si lo fuera sería una princesa de las montañas, pero estaba bien porque le había dicho a Sei que no era su rey y a Shin que se le pegaría como pegamento para toda la vida._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Shin realmente odiaba esas ceremonias donde tenía que pararse por horas muy derechito mientras un viejo hablaba cosas aburridas y luego galardonaban a lo mejor de la milicia y el gobierno. Ni siquiera era feliz cuando el que subía en rango y dinero era él (aun recordaba la primera vez que había hecho el ridículo de pasar, tan tieso como una tabla, mientras Sei le daba instrucciones en susurros para que todo terminara de una buena vez).

Es que lo suyo, lo suyo era la guerra y no los trajes bonitos y las piedras lujosas. Toda la política y la diplomacia se la dejaba a Sei, que él para eso era tan malo como una piedra que quisiera flotar en un río. Guardando un bostezo Shin intentó pararse más derecho mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho, aunque ya no era ese niño insolente que gritaba burradas a las primeras de cambio había cosas que no se podían cambiar y de que no era bueno actuando en sociedad no lo era y de que ese evento ya llevaba tres horas también era cierto.

—Ou. —No pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido cuando alguien lo golpeó en las costillas con el codo, fastidiado giró la vista solo para encontrarse con Mou Ten quien lo saludó muy sonriente con sus galas de niño bonito que hacían deslumbrar aún más su cabello castaño atado en múltiples trencitas.

—I-dio-ta. —Shin gruñó sobándose el sitio dañado y el castaño colocó ambas manos en su cintura sacando el pecho muy ufano.

—Muy buenas tardes Shin comandante de cinco mil hombres.

—Muy buenas tardes Mou Ten comandante de cinco mil hombres. —Muy a su pesar le siguió la broma como lo hacían desde que siendo aún chiquillos se habían convertido en comandantes de mil hombres gracias a la guerra.

—Esto no tiene para cuando acabar y esta vez no van a premiarme. —Mou Ten soltó un suspiro.

—Tampoco a mí. —Shin gruñó, Sei le había pedido prestada a Ten para un asunto "cosas de estrategas" y sin ella la única persona capaz de comandar era Kyo Kai, pero la joven no tenía suficientes conocimientos de guerra para guiar a cinco mil hombres, así que solo se habían encargado de escaramuzas menores. (A esas alturas Shin admitía que su capacidad para hacer estrategias de guerra era equivalente a la de un mosquito).

—Quisiera que esto acabara ya. —El castaño soltó un suave suspiro y luego giró la mirada hacia Shin sonriendo—. Podríamos ir por chicas.

—¿Chicas? —Muy a su pesar Shin sintió un repentino sonrojo que se esforzó por encubrir con una tos—. Claro, ¿por qué no? —Lo cierto es que aunque tenía veinte años no es que fuera muy ducho en el tema de las mujeres (¡vamos que nunca había estado con una!), ¿quién tenía tiempo para mujeres en la guerra de todos modos?, bueno, era obvio que Mou Ten sí que lo tenía, siempre que salía lo veía con un harem de bellezas colgando del brazo y bueno, ¿acaso Sei no había hecho ya dos hijos por muy apretada que tuviera la soga al cuello?, ¡ese bastardo!

—Conozco un bar muy bueno. —Mou Ten le colocó un codo sobre el hombro recargándose contra él.

—Y para finalizar… —Lejana se escuchó la voz del orador y tanto Shin como Mou Ten suspiraron de alivio por sus adoloridos pies—… Karyo Ten… —Shin se rascó una oreja seguro de que no había escuchado bien, Mou Ten en cambio se puso en puntillas para ver mejor.

—Oii Shin, ¿no es esa tu pequeña estratega?

—Imposible. —Shin negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. —Mou Ten sonrió ingenuo—. Las mujeres no pueden recibir premios de las manos del rey… pero yo juraría… —Shin chasqueó la lengua y también él se puso de puntillas, lo que vio lo dejo aturdido, una jovencita enfundada en el vestido más precioso de Qin caminaba lentamente hacia donde el rey la esperaba con un pergamino entre las manos, había tal grado de murmullos a su alrededor que era increíble que aun lograra seguir moviéndose, Shin tuvo el desagradable recuerdo de la primera vez que se había enfrentado a ese tormento, pero la chica pareció recuperar fuerzas a mitad de camino y enderezó los hombros con la vista fija al frente, como si solo el rey existiera y los comentarios maliciosos acerca de ella se evaporaran antes de alcanzar sus oídos.

—¡Pero sí es ella! —Mou Ten chilló, pero debido al grado de excitación del salón nadie le prestó atención—. Es tu pequeña estratega, ¡que guapa es! —Al instante Shin se revolvió contra él con la franca intención de morderlo, nunca antes había sentido celos porque alguien se fijara en su hermanita, ¡pero había un comienzo para todo!, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo porque se dio cuenta al instante que si mordía a Mou Ten también tendría que morder a la mitad del salón.

Mientras cincuenta por ciento de los presentes susurraban que una mujer frente al rey era un insulto y ofensa casi divina la otra mitad no paraba de alabarla.

—Parece una princesa.

—¿Será una princesa?

—Quizás la prometida del rey, Ei Sei ha tenido hijos de dos sirvientas, mujeres de baja clase, pero esta joven tiene elegancia. —¿Elegancia?, Shin quería que la vieran cuando estaba enfundada en su traje de pollo (aunque a estas alturas ya no le quedaba), ella no era ninguna mujer de clase alta, era Ten, su hermana adoptiva, habían vivido juntos en una casita de tablas y habían comido hongos silvestres, ¡esa era la clase de mujer que era!

—Oye, —Mou Ten se le colgó de un hombro y Shin tuvo que reprimir las ganas de empujarlo, el castaño era completamente ajeno a su caos mental—, sí que parece una princesa. —En ese momento Ten había llegado por fin frente a Sei, llevaba el cabello castaño medio recogido que le dejaba caer suaves mechones por la frente y la nuca, sus hermosos ojos azules hacían contraste con el vestido chino tradicional del color del cielo que se abría a media pantorrilla y estaba atado con numerosos lazos en la cintura.

Los murmullos se detuvieron cuando la joven se arrodillo frente a Sei, generalmente los hombres solo ponían una rodilla en el suelo, pero ella puso ambas, muy diplomático de su parte, Shin alcanzó a ver que sus manos temblaban un poco mientras las extendía hacia Sei con la cabeza baja. Sei murmuró algo, colocó el pergamino sobre sus manos y luego, en un gesto vago, le dio la vuelta a su mano derecha y acarició su palma, al instante Ten alzó la vista con el rostro completamente sonrojado y el rey sonrío.

—Oh. —Mou Ten se separó de Shin—. Iba a pedirle a tu pequeña estratega que saliera conmigo, pero parece que es del rey.

—Ella no es… —Shin sintió que las orejas se le coloreaban cuando escuchó murmullos alrededor que opinaban lo mismo que Mou Ten—. Sei no la ve así.

—Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el rey. —Mou Ten habló más para sí mismo, pero Shin admitía que tampoco él había visto una sonrisa como esa en Sei antes, sus ojos habían brillado y había una expresión muy complacida en su cara, en la forma como se habían curvado sus labios.

Ten se puso de pie, por nerviosismo apretó el pergamino contra su pecho, pero algunos presentes dijeron que era un gesto muy femenino y tierno, hasta ese momento Shin nunca se había parado a pensar en sí Ten era femenina o tierna, de hecho, era como si de repente su hermana hubiera cambiado frente a sus ojos sin siquiera avisarle, claro, no debió haber ocurrido de esa forma, él también había cambiado, se había llenado de músculos donde antes había brazos flacos y ella… bueno, ella tenía curvas… aun adolescentes y aun virginales, pero…

Shin se sintió repentinamente como alguien que pierde algo a la vil fuerza, mientras la reunión se acababa y Ten era abordada por hombres que le pedían tratar asuntos importantes Shin se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho una vez a sus hombres era cierto, Karyo Ten era su hermanita, su única familia, pero nunca había pensado que las hermanitas un día simplemente se casan y se van.

—Yo estaba seguro que terminaría quedándose con mi hermano. —Mou Ten le palmeó la espalda como quien consuela a un viejo camarada herido de gravedad—. Aunque justo ahora se la pelearía a mi hermano también.

—Jamás te la daría a ti. —Shin gruñó y Mou Ten soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Es lo malo cuando crecen y se van, empiezan a decidir su propio camino. Aunque si el rey lo ha decidido no es como si ella pueda hacer gran cosa, ¡ah!, pero el rey y tu son amigos, ¿cierto?, sería un gran honor si se queda con el rey.

—Ya te dije que Sei no la ve así. —Shin gruñó y se despidió del castaño de mala manera, luego se dirigió hacia Ten, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que no había visto hasta ahora, el cabello le había crecido de nuevo, el peinado dejaba claro que le sobrepasaba los hombros, además, sus ojos azules ribeteados de espesas pestañas, ¿desde cuándo eran como piedras preciosas en su rostro de princesa sonrojada?

—Ten. —Molesto con ella y con él se colocó a su lado y la sujetó de la muñeca, al instante la atención de todos los presentes se fijó en él.

—¡Oh!, es la mano derecha del rey.

—Es la espada del rey.

—Seguro protege los intereses del rey. —Quiso gruñirles que no, que Ten no le interesaba al rey y que él no iba por ahí cuidándole las mujeres, pero en lugar de eso solo tiró de ella.

—¿Shin? —Ten trastabillo tras él con pasitos de muñeca—. O-Oye, no tan rápido, estos zapatos… —Pero Shin no la escuchó y simplemente la arrastró tras él, podía escuchar la suela de madera golpeando atropelladamente contra el suelo.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? —En realidad quería decirle que se la quitara, que no iba con ella, que ella no era una princesa, era una chica estratega que dormía en casas de campaña y montaba a caballo.

—Sei me la dio. —Ten intentó hacer fuerza para que la soltara, pero no sirvió de nada—. ¿A dónde vamos? —La verdad Shin lo ignoraba, solo quería hacerla caminar hasta que le dolieran tanto los pies que olvidara que había sido una chica hermosa en un mundo de hombres que veneraban a las mujeres hermosas.

—¿Qué te dijo Sei? —Fue como si algo los golpeara, ambos se detuvieron, Ten fingió desinterés, pero giró el rostro y sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente.

—Na-nada. Sólo dijo que… que estaba orgulloso y que esa era su chica… —Ten apretó los dientes, lo que Sei había dicho en realidad era "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, esa es mi preciosa chica pollo", pero Shin no tenía por qué saberlo (seguro se destornillaría de la risa). Para su desconcierto Shin le apretó la mano hasta un punto en el que en realidad le empezó a doler, ¡a doler de verdad!, también las mejillas de él se habían encendido, solo que parecía bastante cabreado.

¿Su chica?, ¿a qué estaba jugando Sei?, tenía todo un harem para escoger y se le ocurría ir por su hermana, ¿eso era lo que pasaba cuando el mejor amigo se enamoraba de tu hermana?, ¡era asqueroso!, además estaba seguro de que Sei no se había enamorado de Ten, él la conocía muy bien, le sabía sus días de niño-pollo, sabía que cuando era más chica solo quería dinero, la había visto llorar cuando era pequeña y… y siempre había contado con ella, la había visto crecer y superarse y volverse hermosa en un vestido celeste donde la mitad de los hombres habían creído que era una princesa.

¡Oh mierda!, ¡quizás Sei se había enamorado de Ten!, eso explicaba algunas cosas, ¿no se había dado cuenta Sei mucho antes que él que Ten era una chica?, ¿y no la había ayudado a seguir sus sueños en la academia de estrategas?, ¿no le había dicho Ten que había cuidado de ella durante ese tiempo? y, ¿no la había abrazado contra su pecho cuando creyó que la batalla estaba perdida para ellos cuando RiBoku los había cercado?

—S-Shin… me estás haciendo daño. —Ten intentó retirar sus dedos antes de que se los quebrantara, en los últimos años Shin había ganado una fuerza monstruosa.

—¡Sei no puede ser tu rey! —Sin venir a cuento la sujetó por los hombros y la pegó contra la pared, Ten abrió grandes los ojos—. Tú dijiste que Sei no era tu rey.

—E-eso fue hace muchos años. —Ten tartamudeo sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿no era Shin el incondicional de Sei para unificar toda China?, ¿qué era eso de que no podía ser su rey?, ¿no era el rey de ambos?

—¿Y por qué fue hace muchos años ya no será cierto?, —Shin nunca antes le había dirigido una mirada tan fiera, ni siquiera cuando desobedecía sus órdenes en el campo de batalla para ayudarlo—. ¿Entonces tampoco es válido lo que me dijiste a mí?

—¿Qué dije?

—¡Que te pegarías a mí como pegamento! —Ten sintió como Shin la sacudía por los hombros, recordó la escena, la primera vez que había estado en una verdadera batalla, lo muy asustada que había estado y la voz de Shin diciendo que no se separara de él.

—Pe-pero lo he cumplido. —Aturdida extendió las manos para tocarlo—. Co-como pegamento, ¿ves?

—¡Para toda la vida! —Shin exigió sacudiéndola una vez más, Ten realmente no recordaba haber agregado el "para toda la vida" en ese momento, pero su cerebro no necesitaba otra sacudida.

—¡S-sí, sí, para toda la vida! —Al instante Shin le paso las manos por la espalda y la pegó de manera tan brusca a su pecho que Ten agradeció que no llevara armadura, pues de caso contrario su nariz la hubiera pagado. Sus aretes tintinearon en el viento y Shin apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza de suaves mechones castaños, Ten olía a flores y a juventud, nunca antes lo había notado, y nunca antes se había asustado tanto al contemplar una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido, que las mujeres hacían su vida fuera del campo de batalla, Kyo Kai y Ten eran, después de todo, excepciones que cualquier día podrían querer ir a donde pertenecían, a un mundo que admiraría su belleza y cuidaría de ellas con la condición de que dieran al mundo hermosos bebes.

Inconsciente y violento como lo solía ser en cada una de las acciones de su vida metió una mano entre ellos y la colocó sobre el vientre de Ten quien se sonrojó furiosamente e intentó en vano soltarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué-que haces?

—¡No necesitas tener niños Ten!, ¡y menos de Sei!, ¡el cuerpo de las mujeres deja de ser bonito cuando eso pasa!

—¿Qui-quien dijo algo de tener niños? —Los ojos de Ten inevitablemente rodaron en espiral.

—La panza va a crecerte enorme y eres demasiado pequeña para soportarlo. —Shin la alecciono como si estuviera enseñándole a un niño pequeño—. Sei tiene muchas mujeres no te va a hacer ningún caso y Mou Ten es un libertino, solo te tendría encerrada en su casa, ¡seguro que el hermano es igual!

—No sé de qué estás hablando, ¡te volviste loco! —Ten gimoteó poniéndole una mano en la cara e intentando apartarlo de ella.

—Y lo más importante es que prometiste estar conmigo para siempre.

—¿Y entonces qué?, —sin saber de qué iba la cosa Ten intentó una infructuosa huida (que mal que los brazos de Shin se parecieran cada vez más a barrotes de hierro)—, ¿si quiero tener hijos los tendré que tener contigo? —Por toda respuesta Shin suspiró aun apresándola por la cintura, ¡ah!, que mala suerte que las hermanitas crecieran tan rápido y se interesaran por las cosas de los adultos, pero si ese era el precio para mantener a su pequeña familia con él…

—Si no queda más opción—, nuevo suspiro—, tendré que sacrificarme.

—¡¿Sacrificarte?!, ¡idiota! —Enardecida Ten se debatió entre sus brazos tirando mordiscos y dejando muy atrás cualquier imagen de princesa elegante que hubiera dado dentro del salón, mientras tanto Sei los observaba desde la ventana de su balcón sin poder evitar la sonrisa en el rostro. Por la expresión que tenía Shin con Ten atrapada entre sus brazos pudiera ser que la idea del incesto le gustara mucho más de lo que quería admitir en realidad.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Oh!, adoro a Ten, es mi chica-pollo favorita. Éste es el primer fic en español del fandom, ¡sí!, ojala más gente se anime a escribir. Besos a todos.

_17 de mayo del 2014 Sábado _


End file.
